Latsepi
Latsepi are a race of friendly, but annoying humanoid birds. They are very agile and can glide. They live in Chiiw which is a mixture of dense forests and valleys. Their racial mount is the seatkyllob - a specially genetic-engineered kyllob. Their racial weapon is the knife. Natural traits Most of Latsepi are agile and can glide, which they use to escape tough battles. The average height and weight of a Latsepi adult is 1,6 meters and 28 kilograms. They can live up to 43 years. The time feathers require to regrow is 2-3 days. They are easy to spot because of their feathers. They are herbivores and have kinda short beaks, but they don't require much food. Males usually have a darker red fether color, while females have the normal red. They have wings and tails that help them glide and sprint, but they have 3 small fingers. They react very fast and are able to rotate their head like an owl. They reach puberty at 4 years and reach adulthood at 9 years. They also have the stereotypical parrot voice. Despite being birds, they sing poorly. Fashion Most wear warm and revealing clothing, such as hagoha leaves and latsepi silk, usually green and covering either their heads, their feet or the area bellow the belt. Royal people usually wear cold clothing such as hagoha treecrust. Only monks are allowed to wear kyllob rawhide robes. Warrior armor varies - agility-based warriors, such as pikeman or knife throwers wear light armor like improved hagoh leaves, and strength-based warriors, such as the brawler and shortswordsman, wear medium armor like dakagere treecrust and heavy silk. Psychology Most latsepi are adventurous and friendly, but can be possessive over friends. They mostly work as couriers and sportists. They are very honorable and religious. On average, every 7th Latsep is happy with his life. 19 out of 21 Latsepi are happy with the current ruler. Every third Latsep has a profession - ranging from papercraftsman to shieldmaker. Culture and religion Latsepi believe in Gavtai as god, along with Litheyi and Chihorv as demigods. Gavtai is the god of sky, weather, flight and air. Litheyi is the demigod of earth, mountains, land life and war, while chihorv is the demigod of water, sea, sea life and evil. There are not many Latsepi sailors, because they believe Chihorv guards his realm with water. They are mostly good-behaving and don't have any bad secrets. They are ruled by a Khan. A latsepi couple has 5 members, two are male and three are female. Females bring the food for the chicks, while males protect them. A Latsepi identity has three parts (one is optional) - male-given name, female-given name and extraordinary feature (for example, an only Latsep child's extraordinary name is "sameworo" - only-born). Latsepi time counting is the same as pigmen - constellation time which has 14 phases - footprint (this is the second phase for pigmen, the tooth is first), Big boat, Tent, Hook, Mask, Ratman's ear, Latsepi "k", Beak, Shovel, Wing, B roken door, Little boat, Window and Tooth. War Latsepi warriors are known for their usage of knives and dagger and their agility. Latsepi are good ambushers and can glide from an elevated terrain to ambush. Latsepi warriors commonly use knives which are very sharp and daggers which are medium sharp. Latsepi warriors sometime throw knives which they carry in a bag. Most Latsepi warriors wear light armor. Architecture Latsepi architecture consists of medium-sized wooden pavilions - either for a couple or for father and children. There is a staircase leading to the main area - the area with the cotton/hagoha nest. Many wealthier Latsepi have larger pavilions. Their towers are shaped like pavilions and sometimes have the same material. Nation type They are ruled by Khan Akuro Akuro Alakewilo (same-name), whose spouses are Orada Ulitika, Unolo Ekiro (male), Motanaga Vela and Iltena Uluga Viskeloraka (fast-flying). The constitution is (sorted by power) Khan-Khan's spouses-Grand guard commander-Guard commanders-Guards Trivia *In a Latsepi couple the members of same gender are treated like brothers/sisters (no romance), while the members of opposite gender are treated romantically. **Because of the constitution of the "couple" system, there are less crimes involving love.